


Violet's Barter

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek do what they gotta do. Set in the Missing Pieces universe.





	Violet's Barter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Violet's Barter

## Violet's Barter

### by Courtney Gray

##### [Story Headers]

  


Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Bianca with gratitude for her enthusiasm and love for all things M/K and for her very informative and much appreciated NL-centric LJ. 

* * *

Violet Oppenskaya was a trafficker, a very rich and very shrewd trafficker. Her only merchandise was information, all manner of information. She was well-connected, thanks to numerous unmentionable relatives within the Russian Mafia and various nefarious associates in a variety of law enforcement channels. 

As a conduit for information of every sort, Violet was without peer; her network of contacts spread throughout the country and across several international datelines. Krycek knew of her from his early KGB days and even used her services a few times when he was with the NSA. Everyone from spies to petty crooks used her resources, if they could afford her price. 

After the Secret War and his personal Great Ruse was over and he was comfortably, if not particularly happily, settled in San Francisco and running a one-man P.I. business, Krycek had considered contacting her since he knew she could have solved a couple of his toughest cases in a matter of hours. He didn't. 

And then one day, Fox Mulder walked up to his front door, planted himself in Krycek's life and sunk roots deep into his heart. 

"Oppenskaya is the way to go, Alex. She can get us the info faster than you can say Maltese Falcon. We can drive down there today, together," Mulder told him as he slowly knelt down and began to play with Krycek's balls. 

It was very difficult to articulate a cogent argument against contacting Eccentric Vi when Mulder's plump lower lip was sliding over the underside of his cock and his tongue was drawing lazy curlicues around his balls. "Naahh, uhh, ummm," was Krycek's first attempt. Mulder's remarkable nose was puffing into his pubic hair even as his agile fingers were busily tugging down Krycek's jeans to bunch around his ankles. 

Krycek looked down and grabbed a handful of silky brown hair. Mulder angled his head and gave him a sly smile before opening that luscious mouth and sucking him in hard. A few mind-rippling moments later, Mulder's index finger slid teasingly along his crack and wormed its way into his ass with familiar precision. 

"Aahhh! Oh. Fuuuck...aaaah..." was his second attempt. 

And then damn if Mulder didn't do the zigzag thing with his tongue that made Krycek's voice change into one long, low, breathy moan. So much for debate. 

When his brain woke up again, they were both lying naked in their sex-soaked brass bed and Krycek was frowning up at the ceiling. He felt incredibly good but was fairly certain that somehow he'd agreed to something that was not a wise idea. 

This was confirmed some hours later, as he and Mulder stood in the middle of Violet Oppenskaya's Victorian parlor with its gold flecked wallpaper and heavy, velvet upholstered furniture. The room reminded Krycek of a turn of the century bordello. His few encounters with Violet and her unique approach to business rose in his mind. If only they didn't need the information so badly. Mentally steeling himself, he wondered what Mulder would think of her by the end of their little `meeting.' 

* 

Mulder gazed around at the opulent furnishings, his eyes fixing on an alcove lined with oil paintings. Very fine paintings of varying sizes in gilded frames. All the paintings were of nudes, men and women, alone and in all manner of combination. The erotic abandon displayed in several of them made his temperature immediately shoot up a degree. 

He quickly turned his attention back to Oppenskaya. Dressed in a mid-calf length bronze colored dress that swirled gracefully around her thighs as she moved, she was a striking woman. Not pretty and not young, but definitely striking with her tall, regal frame, thick black wavy hair and penetrating brown eyes. Her diamond choker was possibly even more impressive. Somehow Mulder doubted that the stones were fake, in which case, the woman was easily wearing seven figures worth of gems around her neck. Clearly, she knew how to make a fashion statement. 

"You can't be serious. You want $10,000 to tell us where we can find a little scumbag like Sal Dondi? That roach isn't even worth the grand I'm willing to pay." 

Mulder looked towards the ornate sofa at the sound of Alex's raised voice. He suddenly wondered if Alex had worn black on purpose. For the many months that they'd been living together, Mulder couldn't recall seeing him wearing dark clothing, other than jeans and shoes. It was as though Alex associated his old black wardrobe with the man he used to be...had to be, back in the bad old days. To see him now in his black leather jacket and his black shirt and jeans, those heavy black boots, it was like seeing the old Krycek again. It was a little unsettling, and yet, unexpectedly exciting. It was like standing in an open field watching lightning hit the ground. Foolish, but thrilling. 

"I have a rate structure to maintain, my dear Alexander," replied Violet. "If you were still with the NSA, it would be twice that. Of course, there is always room for negotiation." She smiled and stepped up to him. Her hand brushed his shoulder and traveled lower. "As you know, I'm always willing to consider a barter deal." 

Mulder's jaw nearly dropped open as she nonchalantly placed her hand on Krycek's left buttock, rubbing familiarly before finger walking around his hip to cup his groin. The frown line appeared above Krycek's nose but otherwise he didn't move a muscle. Mulder, on the other hand, began to see them both through a scarlet haze. He knew it was all in his mind, borne from the sudden impulse to walk over and break Oppenskaya's arm at the elbow. 

Eyes riveted to her insistently rubbing hand, Mulder fought against the impulse, trying to remember that this woman was an important source of information, an important contact to retain and not someone to turn into an enemy. He still couldn't shake the urge to, at least, slap her silly. He wasn't too happy with Alex at the moment either. Obviously, he had neglected to fill Mulder in on all the salient details of his past encounters with Oppenskaya. He was going to have to have a little chat with Alex about that later. In the meantime, Mulder managed a calming breath and took a step forward. 

"Uh, Ms. Oppenskaya, I would greatly appreciate it if you would remove your hand from my boyfriend's crotch," Mulder informed her with a tight smile. 

Her finely arched eyebrows rose even higher as she turned her head towards Mulder and then back to Krycek, her gaze slowly traveling up and down his body before stopping at her hand which still palmed his groin. She drew it back with a bit of show. "Hmmm, well now, Mr. Mulder. I do not see any signs of ownership." 

Mulder gave her a grin that he wore only when he was particularly pissed off and ignored the stunned look on Krycek's flushed face as he waved her to one side. "Let me check," he said, walking right up to Krycek and slipping his fingers over the leather jacket and inside the collar of his black silk shirt. He dipped his head to peer inside as if looking for a label. "Hmm, it must've fallen off." Then he grabbed Krycek's face with both hands, ignoring the shock in the widening green eyes, and gave him a hard, open-mouthed kiss, forcing his tongue inside as deep as it would go. 

Krycek froze against him as Mulder ground their mouths together. He didn't get much help from Alex but at least the man didn't push him away. Shock had its uses. He ended the kiss with a moist smack of his lips and turned towards her. "That'll have to do for the time being." 

Krycek stood stiffly beside him, not uttering a word. Mulder snuck a glance. Uh oh. The new, non-expression on Krycek's face was not a good sign. 

Over the spam of the less than one year of living with Alex, Mulder had ample opportunities to fine-tune his non-expression reading abilities. To the world at large, Krycek could present a subtle palate of non-expressions which somehow still managed to convey a very specific message to the recipient. There was his `I'm harmless and I mind my own business' non-expression. There was his `I'm anything but harmless and you better step back or die' non-expression. And then there was the one he was currently wearing, the `I'm embarrassed and really ticked off and you will pay for it mightily' non-expression. 

"Well, well, well, so what have we here? That was a most arresting display of territorial rights." Violet looked amused, a new heated glint lighting her dark eyes. "With some...embellishment, you definitely have something there to barter, yes?" 

Mulder looked at her in confusion. "What?" 

"No way in hell," cut in Alex with a tone as hard as the diamonds around Violet's neck. 

"What are we talking about here?" asked Mulder. The answer snapped into place as Violet tipped her head to one side and swept her eyes speculatively over them both. "Um, are you suggesting..." His words trailed off as he suddenly thought of Scully and all the times she'd pose a question to him with that very same phrase, the latter half of which usually contained some seemingly outlandish idea of his. He shook his head slightly. "Are you suggesting that we, uh, make out, uh, in front of you?" 

"I said no way in hell and I meant it." Krycek was definitely displeased. 

Oppenskaya shrugged her shoulders resignedly. "Then the price is now $15,000." 

"What?!" 

Mulder held a placating hand up towards his grim-faced lover and chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip for a moment. "And if we agree to provide you with a little entertainment instead, will that cover the cost of Dondi's location?" 

"Mulder!" 

"Hold on to your outrage for a second, Alex, and let's just get a little clarification here, okay?" Mulder gave his brooding companion a mellow smile. His mind was racing as he turned back to Violet. The notion of getting it on with Alex in front of this woman didn't turn him off. In fact, he realized with not too much of a jolt, that it rather titillated him. It was also a pretty easy solution for getting the information they needed without spending a dime. A little exhibitionism and a lot of cash saved. Sounded like a pretty good deal to him. 

"Gentlemen, as you can plainly see, I really don't need the money. Oh, I love money, don't get me wrong. I intend to continue to make a great, great deal of it, too, for a very long time." She sauntered over to an ornate crystal vase on a side table and fingered the petal of one of the deep yellow roses in the large bouquet. "But," she shrugged again, "sometimes I just enjoy a change in routine, shall we say. I like barter. I've found a good deal of pleasure in it. And, at the moment, I find that I would certainly enjoy a bit of lively entertainment in lieu of hard currency. You're both very attractive men and your... teaser was quite effective, Mr. Mulder." 

"So, you'd give us Sal Dondi's location for a bit of a," Mulder waved his hand back and forth, "private show?" 

She nodded, the same heated look in her gaze. 

"Are you fucking out of your mind? We're not putting on any damn...show." 

Mulder glanced at Krycek. Krycek glared back. 

"Gentlemen, why don't I give you a few minutes to discuss the matter?" Oppenskaya smiled sweetly and then retreated to the grand piano on the other side of the sprawling parlor. 

Mulder grabbed the other man by the elbow and tugged him around until they faced the lace covered windows, their backs to Violet. He looked into the changeable green eyes but Alex didn't let him speak. 

"Don't even start, Mulder. We are not whoring ourselves out to that woman." 

"Whoring?! We're not having sex with her," argued Mulder. "We just have to make out a little. We'll tell her we won't take our clothes off." 

"Oh, well, now I feel so much better about it," replied Krycek, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Mulder could feel Alex reading his face. 

"Damn it, Mulder, you like the idea, don't you? You want us to perform like a couple of trained, horny seals in front of that woman!" 

Mulder drew in a breath and looked up, feeling a pinch of indignation. "It doesn't bother me, no. And, speaking of performing, we wouldn't be having this discussion right now if wasn't for the fact that ol' Vi looked pretty familiar with your supposedly private parts. She had her hand all over your ass and cock. Now, where's all that coming from, huh?" 

A flush of color rose to Krycek's cheeks. "I never had sex with her." 

"Ah, well, then you two are on mighty cozy terms since you didn't seem to object." 

Mulder felt a bit more vindicated when Alex lowered his gaze, long eyelashes veiling his eyes. 

"It's just...that's how it works with Vi. She likes to touch me. Guarantees a lower price. I found that out the first time I needed info and she was my only option. I had to...humor her to get it. It never goes beyond that." Krycek looked up again, brows furrowing. "It would've worked, too, until you opened your big mouth." 

Mulder was determined to cling to whatever sliver of high road that remained. "I wasn't about to let her maul you. You're my lover. My man. I had to defend your honor." He fought to keep the grin off his face. 

"You're so full of shit. We're not going to do it." 

It was time to throw in his trump card. "We're doing this for Lidia, for her friends. If we can't get to Salvatore Dondi, then those poor old ladies are going to lose their life savings. There's no way they'll be able to recover the money he conned out of them. The cops aren't going to waste their time on it and you know it. We're their only chance." 

He watched as Alex glared at him, his pouty lips open and closing as the words rose and died. He knew Alex didn't have a comeback for that. Lidia was their neighbor and their trusted friend, a fine old lady who'd asked them for help. Neither of them could let her down. 

A few more seconds passed as Alex squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head in frustration, and finally let out a sigh of surrender. "Damn you, Mulder. You really know how to piss me off with your fucking arguments." 

"I take that to mean that you're now in agreement with me." 

"You're an asshole." 

"I'm your boyfriend." 

"I've got an asshole for a boyfriend. A kinky asshole for a boyfriend." 

Mulder allowed himself a shrug of relief. "It's just a little old-fashioned necking. A piece of cake. Hell, at home, we kiss all the time." 

Green eyes rolled upward. "Do you not see how this is not at all the same thing?" 

It was more a statement than a question so Mulder didn't bother to answer. He darted a glance in Violet's direction, noting how she was now drumming her fingers on the top of the highly polished Steinway. "I think we better get to it before she changes her mind," he whispered. 

"She's not going to change her mind. She practically salivated on us." Krycek let out another long sigh. 

Mulder smiled and reached for his arm. "C'mon, Alex, it's for Lidia and her friends. Just close your eyes and leave the rest to me." 

"Oh. Hell." But Alex let Mulder turn him around and lead him back to Violet. 

She sauntered towards them and they met in the middle of the large room. "Well, boys, is it showtime or $15,000? What's your answer?" 

* 

Krycek shouldn't have felt a qualm about this. He'd dealt with the Syndicate, extraterrestrials, death and near-death, not to mention mayhem of every form and degree. He was a big boy. Relatively speaking, this was nothing. Laughable by comparison. Despite that, he was mortified to feel himself blushing. It was a helluva blow to his ego. After all, Vi was just a horny rich broad who wanted to get her figurative rocks off at their expense. He knew from past experience that she was always coming up with bizarre barter deals; her current proposal was tame compared to some of the stories he'd heard about her "trades". 

He also knew he probably should have told Mulder about Violet's elaborate security system and the cameras that were discreetly hidden throughout the house, especially in the very parlor they were occupying. Except that he had a sure feeling that Mulder wouldn't mind that at all. In fact, the son of a bitch would probably beg Violet for a tape to take home with them. Hell, he'd probably offer another `show' as payment! 

Krycek had to face it. He was in love with a spooky, kooky, kinky, beautiful genius. 

"Well? Time marches on." 

Violet's voice drew him out of his thoughts. He felt Mulder's fingers around his bicep, pushing him forward a little. "Uh, okay," he said, "but this is how it goes. We don't take off our clothes." He ignored Violet's slight moue. "And we remain zipped up for the duration. The very short duration." He ignored Violet's deep sigh, meeting her calculating smile with a determined look. 

"But we can take off our jackets and lie down on the sofa rather than stand. Your call," added Mulder with a smirk. 

"Mulder!" 

Mulder gave him a wiggle of his eyebrows that made him grind his teeth. "C'mon, Alex, Ms. Oppenskaya's saving us fifteen grand. It's the least we can do. Besides, it'd be more comfortable." 

"That's very considerate of you, Mr. Mulder." 

Krycek resisted the urge to grab Mulder by the shoulders and shake him. He figured he better seal the agreement before Mulder had them posing naked for photos on her veranda. "Do we have a deal, Vi?" He stuck out his hand. 

Violet reached out and shook it with a firm grip. "It's a deal, Alex. I get my...entertainment and you get Dondi's address. Guaranteed accurate, as always." Then she took a few sauntering steps away from then and gestured to the sofa. "If you like, I have a guest bedroom." 

Krycek gave Mulder a sharp, freezing glance as he quickly replied. "No, this will do fine." 

She touched one of the many diamonds around her neck and smiled. "Oh, all right. Whenever you're ready, and by all means, do take off your jackets and avail yourselves of the sofa. But, I'd prefer you begin standing up." 

They were actually going to have to do this. Krycek felt his face heating up again. He suddenly felt rooted to the floor. He couldn't move. A few seconds ticked by. 

Then he felt Mulder's hands lightly stroking his shoulders. "C'mon, Alex, let me help you take off your jacket." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the black leather slipping away, down his arms and off. "Now, that's better. Are you ready?" 

"I will never be ready for this," he whispered. 

"It's only what we do at home all the time," repeated Mulder, moving to stand in front of him, only inches apart. He'd taken his own suit jacket off and draped it over the end of the big sofa. 

"Once again, this isn't anything like what we do at home, Mulder. Normal people would recognize that." 

Mulder actually chuckled. Chuckled. "Pretend, then, babe. Just close those gorgeous eyes and let me take care of it." Mulder's mouth brushed his ear. "Remember, it's for Lidia, for her friends. It'll be okay. It'll be...fun." 

Krycek could feel Violet's eyes on them, as if they were spotlights. He imagined the cameras whirring around the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He still couldn't seem to move. 

A long finger traced his lips slowly. "I really love your mouth, Alex, did you know that?" Mulder told him. "You make a fuss about my lower lip, but it's this Cupid's mouth of yours that turns me on. Lips so soft and plump, pink like petals." The finger traced up the center of his nose to the bridge. "Matches this little nose of yours that turns up on the end. Even this frown line has its charm." The finger moved to trace his eyebrow, down the side of his face, jaw. "But those eyes, oh man. Homme fatale eyes." Mulder laughed softly. 

And then Krycek felt Mulder's mouth brushing his for a moment. "You look like one of those Caravaggio boy-whores when you're all in black like this." 

Mulder's voice, when it was all tender and a little halting, like it was now, always sent a current right through his blood. It didn't matter what nonsense the man was spewing. Mulder knew how to play him. The bastard. 

He felt his body slowly leaning towards Mulder, drawn like the proverbial moth to a flame. He opened his mouth to say...he wasn't sure what, but Mulder's lips covered his, tongue delving deep. Sliding slick and warm and so damn sure of itself. Assaulting his mouth until little sparks danced behind his eyelids. 

Somewhere in the dusty backroom of his brain, a tiny, rapidly fading voice kept trying to remind him that Violet Oppenskaya was savoring their every movement. Hidden cameras filming every touch, recording every sound. To be played back for her pleasure whenever and however it suited her. Sold to her for the price of an address. Every touch, every kiss, every little jerk and sway of their bodies, every gasp of desire. Captured in blazing color and high def. Every needy little moan. 

Moan, yeah, he was moaning as Mulder's arms slipped around him, hands playing over his back through the silk, slipping down to cup his asscheeks and grip tight. His hips jerking, his cock stiffening against his jeans. He grabbed the back of Mulder's head with his hand, fingers raking wildly through the thick brown waves. Mulder was licking down his jaw, pulling his collar open, teeth latching gently on the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking deep and marking him until he gave a little involuntary cry. His cock was rock hard now. 

"Aw, fuck. Ahh, ah, Mulder," he muttered as his brain went to sleep and his body began to play in earnest. "Want you...always...want you." 

Mulder's erection rubbed hard against him, shifting back and forth. Suddenly Krycek felt himself being dipped backwards. 

"Let's...lie...down, babe," Mulder told him between wet kisses. Fingernails traced the seam between his buttocks. The back of his legs bumped against something solid and then he was falling, Mulder's still holding him. 

He sank into plush velvet cushions, Mulder on top of him, squirming a little to align their cocks. Gasped as Mulder pushed his legs apart, settling between them. The heel of his right boot thumped against the carpet. 

Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, it felt good. Soooo good... He wanted to tear Mulder's clothes off; tear his own clothes off. Mulder just kept kissing him, making those hot, throaty sounds that were not quite words, that brushed against his ears, his cheekbones. Little grunts that blew against the side of his mouth and just below his jaw. 

He rubbed as much of himself as he could against Mulder, bucking his hips to increase the friction. His hand slid down Mulder's back, tried to wriggle into his pants. 

But Mulder pulled away, trying to move off of him. The loss of that hot mouth and hard body on his skin made Alex groan in frustration. He raised his leg, started to wrap it around Mulder, hold him down. 

"No, babe. Stop, Alex, it's...enough. We've given her enough. A-Alex!" Mulder's voice was breathless. 

"Wha-what...no! Don't, please, need you--" 

"Violet, Alex, we're at Violet's, remember!" Mulder half-rolled, half-fell as he struggled to get off the couch and stand up. 

The sound of his own heavy breathing seemed terribly loud as he suddenly remember where they were and with who. Oh. Hell. Damn. Hell. His cock ached and his whole body sizzled with arousal that was beginning to fade to a frustrating throb as he turned his head and saw Violet Oppenskaya's smiling face. 

"Please don't stop on my account," she said encouragingly, a sparkle in her dark eyes. 

Mulder was standing beside the sofa, hands on his hips, gazing up at the ceiling and taking deep breaths. There was an unmistakable bulge in his pants. 

Krycek looked down at himself. Legs spread apart, shirt half out of his jeans and hitched up over his belly, one button missing. His skin was flushed and glistening with sweat. His own erection was all too obvious. Ah, hell, hell, hell. 

He swallowed, Mulder's taste still lingering in his mouth, and struggled to get off the couch. He felt Mulder's hand under his armpit, helping him up. He swayed a bit as he stepped away quickly. 

"Hmm, I assume that you're...all done?" inquired Violet with a smile and a note of regret in her voice. 

"Damn right, show's over," replied Mulder. "Now, about that address?" 

"Well, I can't say I didn't get my money's worth," she said. "You boys are really very...attractive together. Such lovely symmetry and...rhythm." 

"The address, Violet," repeated Alex, chagrined that his voice sounded far too husky. 

"Oh, all right." She moved to the Victorian sideboard, touched something they couldn't see and a panel slid open revealing a small computer screen and keyboard that rose smoothly into view. She keyed in something, then opened one of the lower drawers, revealing a bank of more electronics and retrieved a printed sheet of paper. She closed everything up and returned the computer to its neat little hiding place. 

"Here you are, Alex," she said as she walked back across the room to the sofa and handed it to him. "And, may I say, if you ever need to do business with me in the future, be sure to bring your boyfriend. He has a delightfully wanton effect on you." Her eyes wandered up and down his body. 

Krycek took the paper with as much ragged poise as he could muster, glanced at the sheet of information and passed it to Mulder. He tucked his shirt into his jeans and looked around for his jacket. His erection was slowly subsiding. "I doubt that we'll be seeing you again, Violet." 

"Now, now, Alex, always keep your options open," she replied as he grabbed his jacket and flung it on. 

Meantime, Mulder was straightening his jacket, a grin on his face. "Don't mind Alex, Ms. Oppenskaya, he tends to be cranky when he's, uh, interrupted." 

"Damn it, Mulder!" 

But Mulder ignored him and took Violet's hand, bending down to bestow a kiss on the back of her palm. 

"Please, call me Violet. And, yes, I can see where your Alex is quite the delicious handful. I would love to have a nude study of you both for my...collection." 

Mulder darted a look towards the alcove with all the erotic paintings. "Oh. I see. Hmm, that's interesting..." he began. 

"Damnation!" Krycek glared at them both and stomped towards the door. 

"Well, thanks for your help, Violet," he heard Mulder say. 

"It was my pleasure," she replied. 

"And mine as well." 

"Arrrghhh! Mulder, let's go before I kill you," yelled Krycek over his shoulder, eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"Er, it's been enlightening. Bye." Mulder trotted after him as Krycek marched through the foyer to the front door, throwing it open as Violet's laughter drifted on the air behind them. "Be sure to keep in touch now, boys!" 

* 

Mulder could hear Alex grumbling and growling ahead of him like a bad thunderstorm. "Alex, wait up!" He had to run as Krycek wasted no time getting into their SUV. He barely jumped into the passenger seat and closed the door before the car shot off down the long driveway, tires screeching. 

It wasn't until they were well out of sight of Violet's hillside estate that Mulder assessed his lover's stony non-expression and decided to break the silence. "Hey, we really saved a bundle there. So, uh, I thought that worked out quite nicely, don't you?" He deliberately ignored the piercing, incredulous glance that answered his question and fished out the sheet of paper from his jacket pocket. "Dondi's a slick little weasel, but Violet has one helluva an operation. Not only has she given us his last three addresses, she's also listed all his aliases and a most helpful notation that there's an open warrant for him in Albuquerque." 

He read through the info again. "At least we don't have to go to Florida. Looks like he's staying in San Diego now, probably bilking a few more retirees out of everything they own. It'd only take an hour to fly down there. We'll have a nice little tte--tte with him. I'm sure we can persuade him to return his ill-gotten gains before we escort him back to New Mexico." 

The SUV made a sharp turn onto a narrow lane that dipped down away from the main road. Alex brought the car to a stop and turned off the ignition. With the trees and shrubs that bordered the road, they were effectively hidden from view. 

"Um, Alex, what are you doing?" 

"Addressing my crankiness." Krycek opened the glove compartment and dug out a tube, then started to fiddle with a lever beneath the passenger seat. 

Before Mulder could utter another word, his seat back dropped down and he was lying flat as Alex climbed on top of him and began tearing at his clothes with his good hand, a very feral gleam in his bright green eyes. 

By the time they were back on the road, Mulder was smiling like a well-fed Cheshire Cat despite his sore ass. And Alex was no longer cranky. Their clothes were a wreck, they were dotted with teeth marks, bumps and bruises, and there were sweat and semen stains all over the car. 

"We'll have to shampoo the upholstery in here," remarked Alex conversationally. He wasn't smiling quite like Mulder, but his features reflected a sleek and satisfied glow, more panther than pussycat. 

Mulder merely nodded in agreement. He reached over and ruffled the damp, soft hair at the nape of Alex's neck. Yes, their love making had been wild and passionate and possessive, very much like their relationship. "Sex is a momentary itch, love never lets you go," he announced. Alex glanced over at him, his heart in his eyes. "I think a sage British writer said that some years ago," Mulder added. His smile widened as he leaned over and whispered in Alex's ear. "For the record, I'm never letting you go." 

As they continued down the winding road, Mulder decided that after they took care of Sal Dondi, and gave Lidia and her friends their money back, he was going to send a thank you note to Violet. 

\--the end-- 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Violet's Barter**   
Author:  Courtney Gray   [email/website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **R**  |  **29k**  |  **03/25/06**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Romance, AU (Alternate Universe)   
Sequel to:  Missing Pieces   
Summary:  Mulder and Krycek do what they gotta do. Set in the Missing Pieces universe.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
